1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a spectacle set, and more particularly to a spectacle set with a detachable shelter frame which is arranged to detachably mount behind a primary frame so as to prevent any accidentally dropping off of the shelter frame from the primary frame and to enhance the aesthetic appearance of the primary frame.
2. Description of Related Arts
Auxiliary shelter frame is commonly used nowadays. Especially, an auxiliary shelter frame with magnetic attachment is even more commonly used in recent market. A conventional spectacle set comprises a primary eyeglasses and an auxiliary frame detachably mounted in front of the primary eyeglasses in such a manner that the wearer is able to wear the primary eyeglasses as general and put the auxiliary frame on the primary eyeglasses as a sunglasses. However, the conventional spectacle set has several drawbacks.
Since the auxiliary frame is arranged to mount in front of the primary eyeglasses, the auxiliary frame may not be precisely aligned and engaged with the primary eyeglasses in a correct position. Therefore, the auxiliary frame may fall off from the primary eyeglasses easily especially during sporting or doing exercise. In other words, the configuration of the spectacle set fails to securely mount the auxiliary frame on the primary eyeglasses.
Moreover, when the auxiliary frame is mounted in front of the primary eyeglasses, the center of mass of the spectacle set will be substantially moved forward from the primary eyeglasses. Therefore, when the wearer wears the spectacle set, the primary eyeglasses and the auxiliary frame may cause uncomfortability to the wearer because the center of mass of the spectacle set may locate in front of the wearer's face.
Due to the construction of the primary bridge of the primary eyeglasses, if the gap formed between the auxiliary frame and the primary eyeglasses is too big, a double vision may be created when the light is refracted from the lenses of the auxiliary frame to the lenses of the primary eyeglasses through the gap. Therefore, most of the manufacturers try to minimize the distance between the primary eyeglasses and the auxiliary frame so as to reduce the phenomenon of double vision.
In addition, the primary eyeglasses must be employed with an attachment device to hold the auxiliary frame in front of the primary eyeglasses. The attachment device generally comprises a pair of magnetic members affixed at the front surfaces of two sides of the primary eyeglasses and a pair of corresponding magnets provided at the rear surfaces of two sides of the auxiliary frame for magnetically attaching with the magnetic members respectively so as to mount the auxiliary frame in front of the primary eyeglasses.
When the auxiliary frame is detached from the primary eyeglasses, the magnet members on the primary eyeglasses adversely affect the ornamental appearance of the primary eyeglasses. If a pair of smaller magnet members is used to keep the ornamental appearance of the primary eyeglasses, not only the wearer will suffer in the difficulty of aligning the auxiliary frame with the primary eyeglasses, but also the auxiliary frame will easily drop off due to even a slightly head shake. Furthermore, since the size of the primary eyeglasses is getting smaller and smaller, smaller size of magnet members must be used for incorporating with the primary eyeglasses, which may further weaken the magnetic attachment between the primary eyeglasses and the auxiliary frame.
Generally, the size of the auxiliary frame must be larger than the size of the primary eyeglasses such that when the auxiliary frame is mounted in front of the primary eyeglasses, the auxiliary frame can entirely cover the primary eyeglasses. However, the ornamental appearance of the primary eyeglasses will be blocked by the auxiliary frame.
In order to further secure the attachment of the auxiliary frame with the primary eyeglasses, a bridge clip is generally provided on the auxiliary frame to ride on the primary bridge of the primary eyeglasses. However, the bridge clip not only substantially increases the overall weight of the auxiliary frame but also complicates the mounting procedures of the auxiliary frame on the primary eyeglasses.